leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Mima, the Yellow Channeler
Mima, the Yellow Channeler is a custom champion (see Hana, the Blue Channeler) Mima is a rather tall, light-blonde girl, always dressed with a in very rich fashion. Her visual unique features (aside from her fashion sense) would be her unicorn-like legs (yes, she has hooves) and the golden horn on her forehead. When Belle is summoned (see Spirit Tag), she appears over Mima as a half-transparent classy cat-woman with odd hairdresses for her haircut to simulate the Sphinx's looks, and otherwise wearing lots of gold. However, since she's a spirit, it all is half-transparent, which cuts a bit on the bling-bling aspect... In gameplay, Mima is a marksman-mage who is based around dealing huge damage in a few impressive shots, which reflects her desire to impress the juniors. Being a thrill seeker, she relishes in fighting, hence the use of Fury. She can tag in Belle to use more utility-based abilities. Abilities Mima has 2 resource bars: Mana and Fury. Mima's Fury is capped at 100. Mima's abilities have no mana cost and a static cooldown of 1 second, instead being gated by Fury. Mima generates 1 Fury every 3 seconds, and generates 2 Fury whenever she uses a basic attack. |description2= Upon entering combat, Mima gains bonus movement speed and attack speed for the next 3 seconds. This ability stays on cooldown until Mima exits combat for 6 seconds. |description3= Mima's basic attacks consume to deal bonus magic damage equal to and generate 5 Fury. This cannot apply more than once on the same target every seconds. |targeting = Fighting Drive is a passive ability with three components. * Two-Faced is a passive ability. * Racing Heart is a passive self-buff that triggers upon entering combat. * First Impression is an on-hit effect. |additional = }} Mima channels for second and fires a bullet in target direction, dealing physical damage in a radius of 125 units around the first enemy unit hit. At the end of its trajectory or upon collision, the bullet lights up as a shining flare, revealing the area in a 250-unit radius for the next 3 seconds, and all units hit for the next 6 seconds. |leveling = |static = 1 |cost = 20 |costtype = Fury |range = 1500 |speed = 3000 }} Belle creates a warped zone (radius:300) that stays for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemy units inside. |description2= Enemy units inside the zone have their attack damage reduced. |description3= For each enemy inside the Riddle Zone, Mima generates 2 Fury (10 for champions). Mima cannot gain Fury more than once per unit. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 13 |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} | and . * Sunny Blast procs single-target on-spell effects (ie , 's increased slow) on the target it collides with. }} }} While this skill is toggled on, Mima loses Racing Heart and First Impression. The first enemy that she damages from 3 different sources (2 basic attacks count as different sources, 2 ticks of Riddle Zone don't), they take magic damage. This can only apply once until this skill is toggled off. |description3= Mima lets Belle possess her, changing her other basic abilities. |description4= Mima de-summons Belle, regaining her normal abilities. |cooldown = |leveling2 = |targeting= Spirit Tag is a toggle ability. |additional= * Toggling Spirit Tag does not interrupt Mima's previous commands. * Toggling Spirit Tag does not count as activating a spell for the purposes of . * Spirit Tag's cooldown applies upon toggling on as well as upon toggling off. }} If Mima attacks an enemy champion that was attacked by an allied champion within the last 3 seconds, her basic attack deals bonus physical damage. |description2= Mima sings for 1 second, giving on-hit physical damage to the next basic attack of herself and allied champions around her for 4 seconds. |description3= After the channel ends, Mima keeps singing for 3 seconds. Allied champions that stay around Mima gain extra on-hit physical damage to their next basic attack and the buff duration refreshes. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2= |leveling3= |static = 1 |cost = 20 |costtype = fury |range = 550 }} Belle dashes in target direction. If she collides with an enemy unit or terrain, she bounces back 375 units away from the target in the direction pointed by the cursor. |description2= If Cat's Paw hits an enemy unit, they are dealt magic damage and for seconds. Mima also gains 20 fury, increased to 50 if she hit an enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} | }} Mima begins charging, increasing the range, width and projectile speed of 90mm Golden Eye over the next 2 seconds. While charging, Mima cannot attack or cast other abilities, and is by 20%. After 6 seconds of charging, Mima cancels the ability, refunding its full mana cost. |description2= Mima fires a big bullet that deals magic damage in a line. An explosion (radius is 150 for minions and small monsters that were not killed by the bullet, 300 otherwise) emanates from them, dealing 90mm Golden Eye's effects. Enemies cannot be affected more than once by 90mm Golden Eye. |leveling2= % of target's missing health)}} |static = 1 |cost = 100 MANA + 100 |costtype = Fury |range = |speed = |targeting = 90mm Golden Eye is a pass-through skillshot ability. |projectile = true |additional= }} Gameplay Mima is a marksman-mage hybrid who loves to fight and unleash cool-looking raw destruction. This translates in her gameplay by her fondness for huge, impressive-looking shots. ;Abilities * Mima's three-part passive reflects a multitude of ways to enjoy fighting. ** Two-Faced is her Fury mechanic, signifying that yes, Mima gains her resource by fighting. Fitting for a thrill-seeker like her. ** Racing Heart is a way for Mima to synergize with the beginning of fights. Gaining movement and attack speed allows her to stack her Fury very easily early on in the fight. Mima obviously knows the difference between the time to rest and time to blow people up. ** First Impression is Mima's only way to use Mana. The more people she's fighting, the more she gets excited, and the passive's name (the first impression) always counts. * Mima's Q, Sunny Blast, is the impressive charged shot that defines her fighting identity. Mima channels for 0.75 second before firing, so while it's impressive, it can certainly be dodged, as minion blocks are effective against the ability. The AoE reveal can serve as a scouting ability, though it is a suboptimal use of the ability since it requires Fury to use. * Mima's E, Invigorating Song, is her support skill, her own song. Naturally, she'd sing about how cool it is to, you guessed it, impress juniors with your overpowering, expeditive and efficient attacks. While it takes time to use, the increase in damage can be used for a combo with Sunny Blast to create a very damaging shot. The cumulated boosts can give her and her team an edge in taking the opposing team down. * Her W, Spirit Tag, deserves special mention. Mima not only has Fury to enjoy battle, but her mana is also precious to her spiritual companion, Belle. Belle doesn't use Mima's unique mechanics and features her unique spells, bringing a more mage-ish inclination. ** Belle's Q, Riddle Zone, deals gradual magic damage and reduces enemies' attack damage. This is a more defensive ability, but it also allows Mima to generate big amounts of Fury if she manages to get several enemy champions inside. ** Belle's E, Cat's Paw, is a very powerful and versatile double-dash ability. This can be used to cover huge ranges, kite or even escape through minion waves. While it requires quick movement in case you're using it point-blank on an enemy, it is the only way to mess up with this ability. * Mima's ultimate is an even more impressive shot. It's another charge shot, but Mima can move while preparing this one, and it isn't limited in cast direction unlike Sunny Blast, that has to be shot inside the cone aimed at first cast. It costs 100 Fury, meaning it's only a fight ender at best, or it has to be readied at the beginning of a fight. If it hits multiple enemies, especially champions, it can affect a huge area, making it perfect to pick a cluttered enemy team. ;Build * Avoid cooldown reduction as much as possible. Mima's skills have a static cooldown of one second, except Spirit Tag, and Belle's abilities do not warrant rushing cooldown reduction. ;Early Items / Consumables * would be the obvious choice for a marksman due to its effect, but since Mima isn't entirely based on her auto-attacks, could be a better pick, allowing her to farm and refill her mana after a few procs of First Impression. * An eventual support Mima can use or , depending on whether you'll use Mima's farming ability to keep your lane partner ahead or just harassing the enemy champions. would be favored because it grants mana regeneration, which is way more valuable on Mima than 's health. * gives her a good amount of her beloved attack damage, plus possibly giving her big heals off of Sunny Blast or 90mm Golden Eye. ;Finished Items * Mima has poor synergy with all boot upgrades. can allow to alleviate Mima's weakness of being out of combat, and maximizes the effectiveness of Racing Heart. * is very attractive on Mima because of her great Mana pool and its synergy with both Racing Heart and First Impression. * is very powerful on Mima, as it can make even a single Sunny Blast very damaging. * Mima can build a , as it synergizes well with Racing Heart, giving her something other than Fury to build with basic attacks. * can allow Mima to carry herself in a fight when Racing Heart runs out. It can be used even in a wannabe AP Mima build. * 's massive AD appeals to Mima, plus Nightfall can be used for a burst based on the Nightfall-enhanced basic attack starting up Racing Heart, followed up by a Sunny Blast. * allows Mima to gain good healing off Sunny Blast and First Impression. * synergizes with Mima's DPS-based builds. * is only to use if enemy champions used armor. Mima has little effectiveness for the CDR and health the item provides, but the AD, Rage, and cleave effect can allow her to fully expose enemy to her damage. * Mima's lack of cooldown on her basic abilities allows her to use to great effect. However, Belle's abilities have cooldowns and synergize poorly with Spellblade due to their range exceeding Mima's attack range. * allows a potential support Mima to heal off of First Impression. Lore Mima= |-|Belle= Hide= |-|Lore= Mima always lived alone. She never knew how she came to life, much less how to interact with other people. The loneliness she was born into made her unable to understand laws and society, and by the age of 6, she was already stealing cars and living off of underground races. However, for how good it felt, she secretly resented her competitors, for she had no such thing as friends, or loved ones. She started drinking and fighting in addition to racing, all to forget her dissatisfaction at being lonely. However, one day, one of her racing rivals struck back at her by causing an accident. She met Foxie, a spirit who carried her to the Fountain of Life and healed her, or so she thought. As she woke up, she saw herself transformed. The feeling of being stronger did not matter, as she would first and foremost concentrate on soothing her yearning for company, rather than forgetting it. What she hadn't expected was a spirit talking in her head, about how she was still alone, and in the end, she would always be alone; unless she let her bring her friends back. Mima refused to heed Belle's words, and put her plan to integrate society into motion by faking her past to enter school. It was there that she began making friends of two juniors, Hana and Rin. However, when she brought them to witness her fight against a spirit, she was psychically attacked by Foxie. By the time she had realized the betrayal, the spirit had swallowed her whole. As she was warped to an unknown location, Belle had taken over her. When Mima woke up, she was in a warp zone. She had been woken up by Hana after Belle's defeat. Here was another little girl to save, and Mima urged her to run away. While in her back her friends fought the bad fights, she stalled a giant spirit and her familiar for hours on end, all by herself again. But rather than crying in loneliness, Mima knew she was fighting for all her friends in the back, and in the end they joined up with her to defeat the giant spirit of Foxie. Eventually, they had to fight another force of evil in a planet-sized warp zone, but despite her initial concerns, she also had a goddess at her side, and therefore they saved their world. After the act, they had to find a legitimate way to make a living, and Mima agreed to Rin's proposition of selling their voice. But don't let her idol singer job fool you: Mima is still a thrill seeker at heart. |-|Quotes= (By default, only Mima talks. Belle only talks while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on, in which case her name will be written.)'' Upon selection * "Time to blow everyone away." Upon starting a game * "Mmmm... Pretty cool stage, I just have to use it well." * "To everyone, watch me. This is gonna be really cool." * "(insert map here), are you ready?" Attacking * "It's showtime!" * "Yes, I wear horseshoes, but you'll feel less lucky when you get the mark." * "I love myself a good battle." * "Guns? Nope. These are muskets." * "Let's switch to second gear." * "Time to make an award-winning action scene!" * "I can be a pretty mean girl too." * "There's no better way to end a day than blow something up!" * "Who doesn't like having a blast?" * "Sorry, but looking cool sometimes comes at someone else's expense." While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * "Check out these golden guns." * "I can still shoot, you know." * "I let her do as she wishes, but I can still talk." * "She owns lots of land, and she can own lots of people." * "She's holding back, I'm the only one who's being made to look strong." * Belle: "Ever heard? Cat-women are not nice." * Belle: "Mousie mousie mousie... Wooo, I'm so playful!" * Belle: "When she's hurt, I get upset; and when I get upset, people die!" * Belle: "I always got at least 20 tricks up my sleeves." * Belle: "I can't let this pretty face get scratched. No, this won't do at all." Upon attacking * "You wasted a perfectly fine stage." * "I guess the other side of the river is better after all." While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * "Someone's not liking this place." * Belle: "I expected better from a fellow Baron." Movement * "Isn't ordinary life boring?" * "I thought of these feet as a curse, once." * "I'd really use a drink right now." * "I have a pretty long racing career, but walking... not so much." * "What's it about totally inappropriate clothing?" * "Are you hoping for some action? Just. You. Wait. *giggle*" * "I'm not really in my element... yet." * Mima mimicks the sound of galloping * "I'm used to seeing the things around me move a lot faster." * "Don't I run around well?" While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * "Belle, please stop complaining about the legs." * "I can't believe you're actually carrying me around, Belle." * "I'm so cool, I can move by doing absolutely nothing. She just does it for me." * "I feel like I've drunk too much." * "Belle, I know you miss the company, but don't you think you're showing yourself a bit too much?" * Belle: "I'd prefer not to get too used to these feet: they're so indelicate." * Belle: "Petty? No. Catty? I might be." * Belle: "Aren't I just fabulous?" * Belle: "What would I be hiding? I'm 100% genuine, honest." * Belle: "Poor darling Mima, she has to walk me every day." Using * "I'll be back, right after the break!" Upon killing an enemy champion * "That's a job well done." * "Please, a wave of cheers for me." * "And here we are!" Upon killing an enemy champion with 90mm Golden Eye * "Out with a bang!" * "And now for some tea!" * "So? This was pretty impressive, huh?" Upon killing an enemy with 90mm Golden Eye * "License to kill, in totally inappropriate clothing." * "Good job, forcing me this far." * "This was made to kill evil spirits, but it sure can kill other things." Taunt : Mima twirls her musket with one hand before tossing it mid-air and catching it one-handed. * "Hi. I'm Mima. I'm awesome and I kick ass, and I'm probably better than you at everything." * "You're in a pretty pressing need of saving... from me." * "I got a bullet with your name on it." * "Hey, at least you can take pride in having gone out with a bang!" * (taunting an enemy ) "Sword versus gun! Reminds me I've never even took Hana for a spar." * (taunting an enemy ) "Sword versus gun! The kind of fight everyone's always waiting for!" * (taunting an enemy ) "If you thought you were alone in bringing a spirit as battle support, I've got news for you: you're not." * (taunting an enemy while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on)'' Belle: "Oh my, what an edgy stare you have, Ice Prince-boy." * (taunting an enemy while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on)'' Belle: "I guess Peach is not the only one who made a mistake. Or am I mistaken about your origins, Mr. Wolf-spirit?" Joke Mima looks at herself in a hand mirror. Belle pops up, but Mima turns and talks to her. Belle undoes one of Mima's curled drilled tails before Mima does it back. * "Not one hair in the wrong place. I'm fine -- Belle? What are you -- Ah, you had to do that, didn't you?" * "Not one hair in the wrong place. I'm fine -- Belle? What are you -- Ah, I had to say that, didn't I?" * Mima: "I'm in perfect condition!" Belle: "Oh? Are you sure? What about... this?" Mima: "Stop it Belle, you're making me look bad! *sigh*" Joking near an allied or enemy Mima and Belle look forward, a visible spark in their eye * (while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled off)'' "You too have a spirit in you? Worry not, I'll reform i-- Huh? It's not evil? Well, color me surprised." * (while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled off)'' "This outwardly cold exterior is kinda niche. I'm sure you'd be more appreciated if you looked more empathetic." * (while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled off)'' "If you don't want to fight, shall we dance?" * (while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on)'' "Are you two planning on joining us on our tea party after this?" * (while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on)'' Belle: "I guess Peach is not the only one who made a mistake. Or am I mistaken about your origins, Mr. Wolf-spirit?" Buying boots * "I will need them custom-made, thank you." * "No, I don't want the horseshoe version of this." * "I know I'm not easy to work with, but being stylish takes a lot." Upon dying * "I can't... leave them behind...!" * "Not so soon..." If an enemy survives 90mm Golden Eye * "You're tougher than you look." Upon dying to an enemy * "Hehe... You win." * "It's not that I was unprepared..." |-|Potential Skins= * High Noon Mima ** Western-movie-style Mima, where her unicorn features are replaced with more normal horse-like looks. Her rifle becomes an old musket. * Spirit Kingdom Mima ** Like Spirit Kingdom Hana, a what-if in the case Mima had become insane. Her color scheme changes to gradients of grey with some light blue. Belle also looks much more horrifying. The flaws of her personality come to light and she comes off as a clingy and possessive sociopathic daredevil. Like in the case of Spirit Kingdom Hana, Mima and Belle hate each other. * Envoy Mima ** A skin that changes Mima into a fairy. Her dress is now a flashier yellow and red, with a puffy dress and wristbands as well as yellow diamond-like wings. Belle wears a dress made from sheets of gold and silver and has sparkling golden butterfly-esque wings. * Arclight Mima ** A skin that puts more emphasis on her light magic, and adds some futuristic edge to her to make her look less old-fashioned. |-|Spirit Kingdom Mima Quotes= (By default, only Mima talks. Belle only talks while '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on, in which case her name will be written.)'' Upon starting a game * "New place; new friends to take." * "I was longing for some extra company." * "Everybody, come to me!" Attacking * "That's how you forget loneliness!" * "I'll save the girl, and take her home." * "I will not let anybody leave me anymore." * "I've done this for long enough to lose track of time..." * "Move and I'll shoot!" * "Dealing and taking has never felt so exhilarating!" * "Don't make me kill you!" * "Delicious! Yes!" * "I will break out of my curse, even if I have to kill myself to do it!" * "Who doesn't like being saved? You don't like being saved? You don't like being saved? You don't like being saved..?" While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * Belle: "I'm not an illusion. You can scream now." * Belle: "Nobody can damage the vessel of my freedom." * Belle: "Once upon a time, I swore to live again at all costs." * Belle: "These 'battles' are a total farce..." * Belle: "How distasteful. You reek like you're scared of not knowing me." * Belle: "Only the shadows of death, my light cannot pierce." * Belle: "The question will be as follows: 'How much do you want to live?'. Oh, this isn't a question you answer by talking." * Belle: "Time to make you sing my music!" * Belle: "How much will you entertain me?" * Belle: "I understand your fear." Upon attacking * "A spirit! *screams angrily*" * "... This is my life!" While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * Belle: "Pleased to kill you, Baron Nashor." * Belle: "Nice home. I'll take it." Movement * "Lonely... I'm so lonely..." * "I miss my car. I'd get to people faster..." * "Where's the world? Where's the people?" * "How far away do I need to go? These legs won't carry me forever!" * "I hear voices in my head, but not those of people." * "This part of life is so boring..." * "The world's leaving me behind and keeping me down..." * "Self-gratification only takes you so far." * "I only seek someone's love... why don't they believe me?" * "How ironic... the one person I can't escape is the one person I don't want around me." While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * Belle: "I am in control." * Belle: "5000 years of seeing naught is a lot of time I have to make due for." * Belle: "I have to stay stonefaced at times, because the effort makes me forget I want to cry." * Belle: "Even those I know cannot recognize me anymore." * Belle: "Do you know what it's like, being stuck between life and death for millenia?" * Belle: "What a shame. I already was lonely before, but I don't see the interest of making myself more fabulous anymore." * Belle: "Ancient magic? Not much different from today's magic." * Belle: "You think I feel at home here?" * Belle: "I am fabulous. This world isn't." * Belle: "Who wants to be eternal?" Taunt * "Nobody gets out of my sight." * "Let me end our misery..." While '''Spirit Tag' is toggled on'' * Belle: "Take a moment to reconsider the value of your life... because I don't see it." * Belle: "Woo, some little amusement." Joke : Mima summons a lot of mirrors with faces around her. * "Treasured pictures of friends... but I'm not gonna let you go." *''(if Spirit Tag is toggled on)'' Belle: "You sure keep a lot of mementos from your failures, huh?" Mima: "You shut it! It's all your fault if they said I'm two-faced!" Toggling Spirit Tag on * "What? Damnit..." * "Oh no... she's back..." * "No... Not again..." Toggling Spirit Tag off * "Get out of my face!" * "I'm still alive!" * "*sigh Finally free..." |-|Trivia= ;Basic Design * Mima is based off of the character from [http://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica], Mami Tomoe. This is reflected by her name (which is really just the syllables from Mami read in opposite order), appearance, use of a flintlock musket as her main weapon, backstory, and even her abilities modeled after Mami's trademark Tiro Finale. ;Quotes * Several of Mima's quotes refer to ''Meduka Meguca: The Animation''. ** Her "Guns? Nope. These are muskets." is a de-profanized version of the line she says in episode 2: "They're called rifled muskets, motherf*cker." ** Her line "There's no better way to end a day than blow something up!" refers to her first line in episode 3: "There's no better way to end the day than blowing up giant surreal paper mache cutouts." ** Her taunt: "Hi. I'm Mima. I'm awesome and I kick ass, and I'm probably better than you at everything." is the introductory line of episode 2. * "I can be a pretty mean girl too." references Mean Girls. * "Check out these golden guns." is a reference to the Golden Gun from Goldeneye. ** Same goes to her Izo-kill line "License to kill in totally inappropriate clothing.", which also references the aforementioned Meduka Meguca: The Animation. * "I'm so cool, I can move by doing absolutely nothing. She just does it for me." is a reference to the "Luigi wins by doing absolutely nothing" meme. * Spirit Kingdom Mima's attacking quote "Delicious! Yes!" is based off of M.Bison's similar line from the Street Fighter cartoon. * Belle borrows a few mannerisms from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, namely from Pegasus. ** Her attack quote "Mousie mousie mousie... Wooo, I'm so playful!" evokes his own tendency to say "Woo!". *** Her spirit Kingdom skin's taunt also uses this tic: "Woo, some little amusement." ** Her movement quote "Aren't I just fabulous?" refers to his overuse of the word "fabulous". *** Her spirit Kingdom skin also uses the word "fabulous", in two of her movement quotes: "What a shame. I already was lonely before, but I don't see the interest of making myself more fabulous anymore." and "I am fabulous. This world isn't.". ** Her Spirit Kingdom skin's attack quote "These 'battles' are a total farce..." was inspired by a line of his: "I've turned this tournament into a total farce!". * Belle's attack quote "When she's hurt, I get upset; and when I get upset, people die!" evokes the line "When Dr. Evil gets angry, Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset. And when Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset... people DIE!", from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. This references how Belle is actually a half-cat. * Spirit Kingdom Mima's quote from Belle upon attacking Baron Nashor ("Nice home. I'll take it."), is reminiscent of Draven's similar line upon catching another Draven's axe. ("Nice axe. I'll take it.") ;Other * Her first passive's name, Two-Faced, is not only a reference to her and Belle, but also the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxHfPoQq09M Ten-Faced.] Change Log to . ** AD scaling on its damage changed from to . ** Added missing health}} scaling to its damage. ** Projectile speed now also scales up with skill's level. ** Minions and monsters killed by the projectile emit the larger AoE. ;21/07/2016 * Stun duration on ultimate added: 0.01 second for each 1% health they're missing. ;19/07/2016 * Released. * Spirit Tag cooldown reduced from to }} Category:Custom champions